


Little Green Palm

by Trixx



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Short One Shot, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx/pseuds/Trixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas has a glimpse into a possible future where gulls call Ada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Green Palm

**Author's Note:**

> ~~No beta...not even second read.~~ slight edit.

He could hear them calling on the wind, feel the pull of the tide and shushing of the waters as it caressed the shore, lulling in it's beckoning whispers. A flash of fiery red drew his eyes from their too far-sighted stare. Shaking off the vision and the call of the gulls he looked about himself for the red that had drawn his eyes, body tensing in readiness. Then he heard to his left a flutter of leaves and a pattering tread of feet from above. Drawing bow and slotting arrow with well practiced ease, his eyes searched and found a fleeting peak of flaming red moving through the bows of the ancient ones of Fangorn. His archer's eyes tracked the rapid movement as it darted about then stillness settled without warning. He held his breath in wait.

From the high branches leaped a form swathed in green and deep brown, locks like the very fires of molten earth catching in the wind. A brilliant howling war-cry bursting through the hush from a smiling mouth that was little more than an overzealous giggle. Now, clearly a child, Legolas lowered his arrow and followed the little one as it flew through the air snagging a branch with a swift agility that mirrored his own, flipping and swinging down gleefully to the solid earth. Once landed, like a deer she (for now he could see what he'd mistaken for a tunic and leggings was a dress with it's hem tucked into her axe belt) sprang over the forest's floor toward him.

Skin as creamy as his own, but for the freckles sprinkled over her cheeks like spring mist. Pointed ears peaking through waves of flaming gold and loose braids, Dwarfish braids? Yes, he'd seen those same braids plaited into Gimli's grand beard which also held many of the same flaming reds, though none of those honey and sunset golds. Her eyes, he now saw, clearly were the very same as those he'd seen reflected in still waters and shining mirrors looked to and passed him. Elvish silk in Mirkwood green with gold Cirth runes embroidered along the neck and cuff made her dress stand apart from the wrappings he was familiar with, as did the thick braided belt holding two ornate throwing axes about her waist. Her giggles broke his confusion as she shouted out in a ringing call of "Addad" racing pass only to vanish into nothing.

As the echo of her call rang in his ears he came to a sudden halting realization; There were no gulls calling, only an exuberant child who was the living embodiment of two races who'd spent ages at war, a child who was a beautiful melding of the one his heart yearned for and what he readily and greedily accepted as himself.

"Legolas, lad?" Gimli called from beside him. Worry wrought in lines of his brow and in the deep light of his eyes.

"I am fine, my dearest friend, these woods are filled with the voices of those more ancient than even I."

"And what do they say that clouds your ears to my calls?"

"Promises of a future," He smiled down at the dwarf who held his heart without knowing it, "there is a cool brook cutting through a meadow of the softest grass that beckons not far ahead."

"Well, if it's calling for weary travelers, best not to keep it waiting."

"Best not," Legolas whispered drawing fortification from the ancient forest around them that as he took the first step to the future that awaited to gift him what his soul cried out for and what his heart held as his greatest hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about 30 minutes between being invaded by kids......inspired by Samoas the best girl scout cookie of all...no really, the box made me do it and when I was done it asked me which one is going to be "Naneth".  
> Thank you, to all who have taken the time to read this and boxes of cookies to all those how have given kudos and left comment. Truly, you make me smile. -Trixx


End file.
